Vocal Rest
by LuvinNCbaby
Summary: Harry was on vocal rest, like usual, when his whole world changed because of Louis Tomlinson, and Tracy Rae Roy. Larry Stylinson


**AN: Are you guys proud? Im writing stories! (sadly not my Naruto stories, but mayb I'll get you all hooked on Larry Stylinson) sooo I thought up this story after seeing a picture with Harry with a sign saying **_**'Sorry Im on Vocal Rest'**_** or something close to tht, and then a pic of him holding a sign I love you. This is a one-shot, with a chapter-story following it as a squeal :) i only own Kattie, Charlotte, and Tracy Rae! :)**

**:) enjoy!**

**VocalRest**

Harry Styles let out a groan- or tried too. He was put on vocal rest again. He hated it.

He sat watching some old toons on his telly, wearing joggers and one of Louis' old jackets. Why was he the only one to ever be put on it? He pointed at the screen, a wide grin on his face. Harry would've laughed there, if he could.

Slowly, he reached over to his phone, idly sitting beside him on a glass table he and Louis recently bought. He slowly sent a plain text to his mother, merely saying 'good morning mum' and 'morning sista ;)'. He placed his phone back down and got up. He figured Lou was still in Harry's bed.

It stormed last night, and we all know how terrified of storms Louis was, so he crept into Harry's bed that night.

Harry shuffled up the stairs, down the hall and to the right, pushing open his bedroom door.

Louis was spread eagle on his bed, his face buried into the pillow. He was in a pair of grey joggers and a blue/white shirt. Harry went over, to softly shake his friend awake. He jumped when his friend's head shot up, tear stained. Harry's hands moved around, looking for a pen and paper to talk to his friend, but instead Louis stood up.

"Let's go to Nando's mate, I'm starving." He grabbed his TOMS, a pen and left the room. Harry scrambled to grab his grey and blue supras and a pen too, just in case they ran into any fans. He got a paper, writing '_Sorry Loves, I'm on complete vocal rest =D promise to talk more later!_', taping it to himself. When he got downstairs, he was met with Louis at the front door, key in hand.

"Ready Hazza?" Louis asked, picking up a beanie, before tossing it back down. He watched as Harry nodded, and then opened the door.

The two walked in silence to their favorite store, except when a group of fans came up.

"Hi, like, omigosh, your Louis and Harry!" One of the girls squealed, flipping her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. A ginger in the group giggled, looking at the two boys, as the dirty blonde waved, only slightly.

"We love you guys! I'm Kattie!" The bleached girl yelled, sticking her hand out. Harry waved, before looking at the dirty blonde.

"I'm Charlotte!" The ginger cried out, again sticking her hand out to the boys. Louis nodded, and smiled.

"Really? That's my sister's name!" Louis said, making the two girls melt at his words.

The two boys waited for the dirty blonde to speak, but she kept her head bent to the ground. Harry whipped out a note pad and his Jack Wills pen, writing '_what's your name love? Don't talk much?'_.

He tapped her shoulder causing her to look up at him. She read it, before shuffling nervously on her feet.

"I'm Tracy Rae, no no…I love to talk but, I don't think it's right to…you know…bother you two…" She managed out slowly, looking at her ankle boots again. "Tracy Rae!" Kattie screeched. "The boys love their fans! It's ok, gosh!"

Harry pulled Tracy to him, showing himself her arm. He could hear Kattie and Charlotte squeal behind him as he wrote down his e-mail and number.

"_If you want to get away from these two."_ He mouthed. Louis' jaw dropped. Did he really just do that? They both watched as Tracy put his number and e-mail into her phone. She rubbed away the marks of his scratchy handwriting ever being there.

"Thank you Harry." Tracy pulled him into a hug, and Harry slowly returned it.

"Tracy Rae dearest! Give me his number oh-so please!" Kattie ran to her 'friend', yanking her away from Harry.

"So, Lou. I heard Eleanor broke up with you, why? She sa-" Louis rammed his hand over the red head's mouth. He let out a nervous chuckle. "Ha..ha what are you talking about?" Kattie looked over at him. "It's all over Twitter. She broke up with you cause you love someone else. Everyone is trending, Larry Stylinson shall happen!" Kattie said, letting Tracy get away.

Harry looked at his best friend.

"Tracy over there went crazy. She told Eleanor she probably lost the best thing she will ever get, just like Caroline since she dumped Harry a few days ago."

Harry looked at his supras now. He hadn't told the boys about Caroline dumping him yet. "Well sorry girls, but we have to go now!" Louis shouted. He grabbed Harry's hand. "Send me some carrots!" He ran to Nando's, pulling his best friend behind him.

Once they were inside and ordered, Louis breathed out. "Why?"

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Why didn't you tell me she broke up with you? I'm not a very good mate if I'm not helping you through a break up!" Louis stared at the table, before a note was passed to him.

_boo-bear, it didnt matter. I wasnt in love with her, I love someone else. Now explain UR breakup!_

Harry was quite satisfied with his note, as he watched Louis a distressed hand through his unruly hair.

"There's this person, who makes my heart swell, and they are just so adorable. All I talked about with Eleanor was of them and she…she got pissed, said we were over. But like you lad, I wasn't that sad about it all. Who do you love?" Louis said/asked, his voice getting caught in his throat.

_I'll write mine, if u say who u love. _Harry slowly wrote. Louis nodded.

Harry leaned back in his chair, writing with grace. He slowly counted down to one, before flipping it around, saying three small words.

_I love you_

As he turned over his writing, Louis said, "It's you Hazza." They stared at each other in shock, before their heads moved together. Their lips touched.

They pulled back to a coughing sound. There stood Tracy Rae. "B-bad time?" Her voice shook, a tear racing down her cheek.

Harry opened his arms, feeling a young girl collapse into his arms.

Who knew a beautiful friendship was starting with this girl and an amazing relationship with a boy, sitting across the table.

**VocalRest**

**That's it! Hoped u luved it like me! :)**


End file.
